Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furnace cooling panel monitoring systems and particularly those for electric arc furnaces and basic oxygen furnaces.
Background
High temperature reactors, such as electric arc furnaces, that operate at very high temperatures require cooling of the furnace walls to protect the furnace wall and other components of the furnace from the molten metal, slag and hot process gas. Cooling panels are configured around the furnace and cooling liquid, water in most cases, is pumped through cooling panel conduits to dissipate the heat. Monitoring the temperature of a furnace can be difficult because of the excessive heat, corrosive gases, magnetic fields generated by the process and the high cooling liquid flow rate. Placement of temperature sensors proximate the cooling wall is particularly difficult as the high temperatures and other extreme conditions listed make sensors particularly unreliable. It is critically important to ensure that the cooling system functions properly and that hot spots around the furnace are minimized. When the furnace walls are exposed to excessively high temperatures for too long, it compromises the furnace components, such as the furnace walls, and requires earlier change out of these components. Shut down of the furnace and the early replacement or servicing of components cost considerable amounts of money. In addition, if a cooling panel fails and water leaks into the furnace, the water can disassociate and reform to cause a furnace explosion. Traditional temperature monitoring systems have proven to be unreliable given the extreme conditions of these types of reactors.